


Perseveranza

by ladymacbeth77



Series: 30 Seconds To Mars - Sette Peccati [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette Peccati: Accidia.</p><p>Nessuno ha spiegato a Tim come comportarsi con Jared durante le sue scene madri di depressione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseveranza

La perseveranza è un dono e non tutti la possiedono. Per un tour dei 30 Seconds To Mars è una qualità fondamentale per arrivare vivi e con una parvenza di sanità mentale alla fine.  
L’oggetto in questione, ovviamente, è Jared. Sopportare i suoi attacchi di pigrizia non è mai cosa facile e solo se si ha la pazienza di un santo ci si può riuscire.  
In realtà il cantante non è persona pigra, anzi: il difficile è proprio tenerlo fermo in un posto per più di pochi minuti. È un iperattivo, di quelli che hanno cinque idee contemporaneamente e vogliono portarle a termine tutte e cinque insieme.  
Però ogni tanto soffre di quella che si può chiamare ‘accidia indotta’, quando cioè Jared è talmente triste e depresso per fattori esterni che decide di mollare tutto e tutti di punto in bianco.   
Tim, dopo aver subito uno dei suoi attacchi d’ira, si trovò a fare i conti anche con questo nuovo caso, senza che vi fosse preparato.  
Erano giorni che non vedeva il frontman in giro e si chiese preoccupato se non fosse stata colpa sua un’altra volta. Da quella famosa sera, Tim non aveva più avuto il coraggio di tornare nella stanza di Jared, preoccupato di rovinare tutto mostrandosi insistente: se il cantante lo avesse desiderato, glielo avrebbe chiesto… o meglio, ordinato.  
Invece niente, una settimana era passata e Jared gli aveva a malapena rivolto la parola. Anzi, a dire il vero, lo aveva visto poco al di fuori del palco. All’inizio non ci aveva fatto caso, poi però si era convinto che qualcosa non andava.  
Era davvero per colpa sua? No, le conseguenze gli sembravano eccessive. Fece spallucce e andò avanti, chiedendosi con una punta di nostalgia se sarebbe successo di nuovo qualcosa tra loro.  
Alla fine la situazione precipitò da sola e Tim non ebbe più modo di far finta di niente; una mattina infatti gli fu comunicato che il concerto di quella sera era annullato e che anche i successivi erano a rischio. Motivo: Jared stava male.  
Il bassista si preoccupò e corse verso la camera del cantante. Davanti alla porta si era riunito un folto gruppo di persone: la loro espressione non era però preoccupata, come ci si poteva aspettare quando qualcuno era ammalato, anzi era più che altro arrabbiata.   
Furiosa, quasi, come quella di Shannon che stava picchiando con violenza alla porta.  
“Jared! Ti decidi ad aprire o no, cazzo!” gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola.  
Timidamente Tim si avvicinò a Tomo, che assisteva alla scena con la schiena appoggiata alla parete.  
“Oh, ciao Timmy. Vuoi giocare anche tu?” chiese il chitarrista, regalandogli un sorriso forzato.  
“Giocare? Ma…”  
“Si chiama ‘Convinci Jared Leto ad uscire’. Se ci riesci, vinci un concerto dei 30 Seconds To Mars… sul palco!”  
Il ragazzo era ancora più perplesso. Che si fossero bevuti tutti il cervello in quella band? Se sì, il prossimo era lui.   
“Non capisco…” mormorò, fissando stranito Shannon che aveva iniziato a prendere a calci la porta, sotto lo sguardo spaventato del direttore dell’albergo.  
Invece di rispondere, Tomo estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni un articolo di giornale ripiegato e glielo porse. Tim si rese conto che era una recensione di uno dei loro concerti, fatta da qualche giornale locale.   
“Ecco il motivo di tutto questo casino.”  
Il bassita lesse alcune righe a caso e finalmente comprese. Il giornalista non solo era andato giù pesante sulla qualità dello spettacolo e delle canzoni, ma prendeva di mira soprattutto l’interpretazione di Jared, giudicata scadente sotto tutti i punti di vista.  
“‘Ci si chiede se si tratti di un live o di uno spettacolo di karaoke, visto che a cantare è soprattutto il pubblico. Ha mai pensato il frontman di fare un altro mestiere?’” lesse. “Cazzo! E immagino che lui lo sappia già…”  
“Indovinato!” Tomo sospirò rimettendo il foglio a posto. “Prima si è depresso e ora si è barricato in camera senza nessuna intenzione di aprire.”  
“E i… concerti?”  
“Finché non esce non c’è niente da fare.” Il croato scosse la testa. “Per te è una novità, immagino. Invece noi ci siamo abituati; ogni tanto gli succede. Si deprime e allora non vuole più fare niente.”  
“E… quanto dura questo momento?” chiese il bassista, mentre Shannon univa ai calci le testate.  
“Chi lo sa? Un giorno, una settimana, un mese… fino a che non gli ritorna la voglia di lavorare. È diventato furbo con gli anni: sa che negli alberghi ci sono i passepartout e allora ha ben pensato di mettere, davanti alla porta, il tavolo. Non c’è modo di entrare.”  
“Possiamo chiamare la polizia ed entrare dalla finestra.”  
“Troppa pubblicità negativa. Già l’ufficio stampa ha dovuto inventarsi questa malattia per giustificare l’annullamento dei concerti. E ora scusami: se non stacco Shannon da quella porta finirà che si ammazza.”  
Così Tomo prese il batterista per un braccio e lo staccò dalla maniglia, trascinandolo con sé: con un po’ birra e qualche risata sarebbe riuscito a calmarlo.  
Tutti i membri dello staff si alternarono davanti alla stanza come se fosse un altare, cercando di convincere Jared ad uscire in ogni modo: minacciandolo, lusingandolo, pregandolo… niente, quella porta restava chiusa e l’unico rumore che veniva da dentro era un sospiro lamentoso.  
La scena andò avanti per ore, poi uno dopo l’altro se ne andarono, stanchi. Quando fu finalmente solo, Tim si avvicinò alla porta.  
“Jared, sono io… Timmy…”  
Niente.  
“Sono venuto per farti un po’ di compagnia. Io… io non voglio che tu esca, posso entrare io… se vuoi.”  
Silenzio.  
“Lo sai? Hai ragione tu… quello lì è uno stronzo. Però… però la gente ti sta aspettando, ti ama. Dai, Jared, fammi entrare.”  
Niente, tutto taceva.  
Sospirando, Tim si sedette con la schiena addossata all’uscio. “Lo sai cosa faccio? Resto qui finché non avrai voglia di aprirmi. Non mi muovo.”  
E così fu. Le ore trascorsero lente, ma il bassista non si mosse di un millimetro. Ogni tanto qualcuno passava e gli gettava un’occhiata perplessa, ma lui non lo notò neanche.  
Che cosa gli passava per la mente non avrebbe saputo dirlo neanche lui. Credeva davvero che Jared gli avrebbe aperto? Solo perché se lo era scopato una settimana prima?  
Effettivamente Tim era un po’ un campione di ingenuità, però tanto non aveva di meglio da fare: i concerti erano stati annullati e lui non voleva stare in camera a giocare alla play. Poteva uscire con Shannon e Tomo, certo: loro erano simpatici e scherzavano volentieri con lui; però erano anche amici di vecchia data e spesso si sentiva di troppo, quando parlavano di cose che non conosceva. E poi nominavano spesso Matt… e a lui non faceva piacere, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Quindi poteva pure stare seduto nel corridoio di un albergo, parlando con una porta chiusa… e magari aspettare che lo portassero al manicomio.  
Sì, perché Tim parlava anche: chiacchiere futili per far capire a Jared che lui era lì e che non lo avrebbe lasciato. Patetico, no?  
La sua voce era bassa e tranquilla, timorosa che qualcun altro lo potesse sentire. Stava raccontando al cantante la sua infanzia, con dovizia di particolari, anche se aveva le gambe indolenzite e iniziava a sentire freddo. Magari lo avrebbero trovato ibernato come Jack Nicholson alla fine di “Shining”. Figo.  
“E questo fu il mio primo giorno di scuola… poi…” Sbadigliò, la stanchezza si faceva sentire; la testa gli ciondolava in avanti e si stava sforzando di tenere gli occhi aperti. Doveva restare sveglio, lo doveva fare per Jared… ma forse poteva chiudergli per pochi minuti, così si sarebbe riposato un po’. Solo un po’…  
Un rumore alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare; si strofinò gli occhi mentre sentiva la porta aprirsi.  
“Tim?” chiese una voce da dentro la stanza immersa nel buio.  
“Jared…” Il bassista scattò in piedi. “Finalmente…”  
“Non ti ho più sentito e pensavo che te ne fossi andato…” mormorò piano. Tim si stropicciò gli occhi di nuovo: possibile che quell’uomo così tranquillo nei suoi confronti fosse proprio il cantante? Stentava a crederci…  
Lo seguì nella camera e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Le finestre erano chiuse, l’unica luce era quella dell’abat-jour sul comodino che però non serviva a granché. Jared si lasciò cadere sul letto disfatto: era completamente nudo, Tim lo notò solo in quel momento, con un colpo al cuore.  
“Jared…” cominciò timidamente, cercando di concentrarsi su quello che doveva dire e non su quel corpo perfetto.  
“Ti ringrazio di essere rimasto accanto a me, ma ormai la mia vita non ha più senso… voglio restare qua dentro senza fare niente e nessuno potrà convincermi!”  
“Oh, non dire così… ti prego…” A quanto sembrava nessuno aveva spiegato a Tim che queste scene madri erano all’ordine del giorno: ‘mai assecondarlo, limitarsi ad annuire come si fa con i pazzi’, era la regola di Shannon e Tomo, in questi casi.  
Sentendosi sostenuto, il frontman continuò. “Il mondo non mi merita, nessuno mi apprezza. Lasciami qui, voglio finire i miei giorni nell’indolenza.”  
“Non è vero… io… io ti apprezzo…” balbettò Tim, gli occhi fissi sul sesso di Jared. Il ricordo di quella notte si fece ancora più insistente.  
“Lo so, ma non basta. Vai, abbandonami al mio dolore…” concluse, nascondendosi gli occhi con il braccio come ogni bravo attore drammatico. Restò fermo in quella posizione finché non avvertì qualcosa di strano al suo basso ventre.  
“Tim, cosa… stai… facendo… cazzo, sì!” gemette.  
Le mani del bassista lo stavano masturbando lente, strappandogli piccole grida di piacere. Avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi perché stava disturbando la sua scena migliore, però poteva sempre rimandare a dopo. Liberò gli occhi appena in tempo per vedere Tim che, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe aperte, si chinava in avanti, toccando la punta della sua erezione con le labbra.  
Jared spinse il bacino verso di lui, facendo in modo che lo accogliesse nella sua bocca. Il giovane lo accontentò, succhiandolo piano, mentre le mani continuavano ad accarezzarlo.   
“Non devi… farlo… però… non fermarti…” sussurrò tra i sospiri. Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, ammirava la mansuetudine con cui lo stava soddisfacendo. Lo aveva scelto perché sottomesso, ma adesso Tim era andato oltre: faceva di tutto per compiacerlo, per farlo star bene. Era stato ore davanti alla sua porta a parlare e adesso gli stava facendo un delizioso pompino, senza porsi problemi. Era sublime. “Piccolo Timmy…” sospirò, accarezzandogli la testa.  
Il bassista continuò, gustandosi quei momenti. Amava quando Jared lo trattava così, quando lo chiamava Timmy; avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui e in cambio chiedeva solo un po’ di quella dolcezza. Lasciò che venisse nella sua bocca senza protestare, lo ripulì con la lingua e rimase fermo tra le sue gambe, ad adorarlo.  
“Grazie, Tim” Jared gli sorrise, accarezzandogli la testa.  
“Adesso uscirai?” chiese il giovane ricambiando il sorriso.  
“Sì, ma non adesso. Prima voglio rifarmi del tempo perduto.”  
Tim rise e risalì sul suo corpo per ricevere il tanto desiderato bacio.


End file.
